The Legends of the Rainbow Forest
by Harmoknighter
Summary: Hear the legends of the Rainbow Forest cats. Some are silly, some are stupid, but all of them will make you laugh! My first story, NOH8 please!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances:

Normalclan

Leader: Dapplestar (gray she-cat)

Deputy: Windsong (pale brown tom)

Med. Cat: Greenpetal (pale blue-gray she-cat)

Apprentice: Jaypaw (gray tom)

Warriors:

Rainblaze (orange tom w/ gray spots)

Daisytail (cream she-cat)

Apprentice: Harepaw

Volenose (brown she-cat)

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Moonleaf (silver she-cat)

Pouncetail (grey she-cat)

Dewflower (grey tom)

Snowfall (white she-cat)

Queens:

Fireflower (orange she-cat, mother to Bluekit and Jumpkit)

Elders: Halfear (brown tom, missing part of an ear)

* * *

Foodclan

Leader: Applestar (golden she-cat)

Deputy: Jellybelly(spotted tom)

Med. Cat: Deermeat (white she-cat)

Warriors:

Pizzaface (white cat w/ orange spots)

Luckycharms (calico tom)

Mushroomlegs (pale brown tom)

Chocolatefire (brown she-cat)

Bananapeel (yellowish tom)

Queens:

Poppingcorn (orange she cat, mother to Marshmallowkit, Hersheykit, and Grahamcrackerkit)

Elders:

Bubblygum (pale orange tom)

* * *

Colorclan

Leader: Bluestar (blue-gray tom)

Deputy: Yellowmagenta (white she-cat)

Med. Cat: Greenred (black tom)

Warriors:

Orangecrimson (orange tom)

Grayblack (gray she-cat)

Blackwhite (domino patterned she-cat)

Creamred (white tom)

Queens:

Pinkpurple (pale orange she-cat, mother of Slatekit)

Elders: None

* * *

Videogameclan

Leader: Zeldastar (orange she-cat)

Deputy: Minecraft (calico tom)

Med. Cat: Harmoknight (dusky brown she-cat)

Apprentice: Tinglepaw (gray she-cat w/ red cheeks)

Warriors:

Airrace (blue-grey tom)

Callofduty (sleek black tom)

Linkedworlds (green she-cat w/ yellow head, inhaled chemicals as a kit)

Diamondsword (blue tom, also inhaled chemicals)

Queens: none

Elders: Marioparty (reddish tom)

* * *

Disclaimer: The Warriors series belongs to the Erin Hunters. Apple products and Nintendo products belong to Apple and Nintendo. Xbox belongs to Xbox. THE STORY, PLOT, AND ALL CHARACTERS AND IDEAS BELONG TO ME! NO COPYING!

* * *

Prologue

The clans that lived in the Rainbow Forest were an odd bunch. Normalclan was the only sane clan. The rest of the clans were the "fun clans", as they liked to call themselves. Normalclan was just, well, normal. They did normal stuff, ate normal food, and had normal names. Unlike Normalclan, Foodclan did unusual things, ate unusual things, and had unusual names. They had mini fridges in all of the dens, which were always stocked with pizza and ice cream in case one of the clan members got hungry in the middle of the night. Every moonhigh, there would be non stop buffet tables all around the camp, and the cats ate and ate until they felt tired, and then they went into their dens and slept (while waking up for snack breaks every hour).

Now, after all that eating every day, if you walked into the Foodclan camp wouldn't you expect to see fat cats walking around on stubby legs, and even fatter cats laying on the floor because they were so heavy that they couldn't walk? Actually, Foodclan was the skinniest clan around. There was a huge track around their camp, and all day they had huge running races. These races lasted from sunhigh to sunset, and each cat had to race at least 5 times. All this exercise balanced out with the food they ate, and they remained the skinniest clan in the entire Rainbow Forest.

As for Colorclan, their clan was the strangest clan. They painted, drew, and colored all day every day, and beautiful drawings hung on all of the walls. Colorclan cats were natural artists, and they were also very philosophical and introspectible. They were puzzled by the origin of the universe, and they had philosophical discussions every Thursday. The other clans seemed to leave them alone to do their strange little things.

Videogameclan is the ideal clan for anyone who loves technology and computer hacking. The cats sat at computers all day and hacked the computers in the human world, so if your computer has a problem, blame Videogameclan. They also had video game competitions every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Mondays they competed in the games Harmoknight and Minecraft, on Wednesdays Call Of Duty Black Ops and Mario Party, and Fridays, the two top winners from every game competed to see who would be the champion. The rest of the days were spent hacking and training for the competitions.

Every cat got their own den in Videogameclan, and each den had a Wii U, an Xbox 360, and a Macbook Air laptop. Most of the cats had coffee pots in their dens, to keep themselves awake all night while they were playing video games. If the cats spent more than 15 minutes without a screen in front of them, they would go mad.

Now that you know all about the clans, it is time for you to hear the separate tales of ten of the Rainbow Forest clan members. Let's begin.


	2. The S'mores Sandwich

Hersheykit and her brothers, Grahamcrackerkit and Marshmallowkit, were bored. Since they were kits, they couldn't race in the races, and they were left in the queens den with nothing to do. They were wondering about their warrior names. "Maybe my name will be Grahamcrakersandwich!" Grahamcrackerkit exclaimed excitedly. "And I will be Marshmallowfluff, the fluffiest warrior of them all!" The kits' warrior ceremony was only in a moon, and they were very excited. (In Foodclan, the kits became warriors at six moons. There was no apprenticeship, for there was nothing for them to learn. Foodclan cats were natural born runners.) "I have an idea," Hersheykit said to her brothers. "Why don't we try combining all of the foods we are named after and see what we can make!" "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Marshmallowkit and Grahamcrackerkit said in unison. The trio of kits split up, each trying to find their food. They all met back in the warriors den with plenty of chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows. The kits' first try was a mess. They had put the chocolate on the outside, and then the graham crackers and marshmallows, and the chocolate melted all over their paws and made a sticky mess. The kits had to wash of their paws in the nearby stream. On their second try, the kits put the marshmallows on the outside, and when they were finished, their paws were even stickier than the first time. "There must be another way!" Exclaimed Hersheykit. "Graham crackers aren't sticky, so let's put those on the outside," Marshmallowkit suggested. His siblings nodded and they marched back to camp. You all know the saying "the third time's the charm," right? Well, that's what happened to the kits. They had a perfect sandwich, that looked good AND tasted good. Now all they needed was a name. "What about the Grahamcrackerkit sandwich?" suggested none other than Grahamcrackerkit. "No way! That name stinks! Sandwich With Marshmallows and Other Stuff is WAY better." "Hey, we all played a part in this. Let's call it the S'mores sandwich!" exclaimed Hersheykit. Her brothers agreed. That night, s'mores sandwiches were put out on all of the buffet tables, and the legend of the s'mores sandwich traveled into the human world. So every time you eat a s'mores sandwich, think of Hersheykit and her brothers. 


End file.
